Take Down the Terror
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: A novelization of the awesome launch trailer for Dead Space 3 in honor of the game's upcoming release. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Don't own Dead Space or anything associated with it. Nor do I own the song. This is just a kinda novelization (and first ever songfic!) of the kickass launch trailer that came out for Dead Space 3. If you haven't seen it, get your butt to youtube and check it the hell out baby! Isaac is back and he's here to finish it. As always please read, review and enjoy! OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS OH AND MILD SPOILER WARNINGS

Take Down the Terror

I hear a roar from behind me that makes me pause and look back. My hand almost grabs my plasma cutter out of instinct. After making sure nothing is about to get the drop on me I look back ahead and continue walking, I've been doing this for hours now.

It's slow going, there are still some milder winds blowing and I can feel the windchill even through the suit. Funny thing how it seems even colder than space in a way, although at this point it's almost a good thing. My body is almost completely numb in all the right spots. The spots where I've got scratches, cuts, bruises the size of my head probably, and likely some cracked bones.

It also takes my mind off of hunger. I don't even wanna know how long ago it's been since I had any kind of sustenance, much less an actual warm meal. Hell a warm anything really.

I ignore it all and keep moving forward. Thinking about everything that's brought me here.

_And I remember. I remember don't worry._

The Ishimura, the Marker, the Sprawl…Ellie.

_How could I ever forget it was the first time, the last time we ever met._

Meeting the crew of the Eudora, teaming up with that asshole Carver, seeing Ellie again after we…broke up. Of course it really wasn't her fault, after the Sprawl, we were on the run for a bit and in that time, well, we grew pretty close. But she wanted to go out and stop the Markers, stop the Unitoligists, stop Earthgov. She wanted to stop that tragedy from happening again and me, well…I pretty much just wanted to hide under a rock. Fuck Earthgov, _really _fuck the Unitoligists and I never wanted to even think about another fucking Marker again.

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up. No you don't fool me. _

But of course that didn't work out. There are just some things you can't run from and besides if I've learned anything from the past few years, it's that I have the shittiest luck you can imagine possible. I've almost made a damn hobby out of running head first into the kinds of hell only some really sick fuck could ever come up with. I've done things that most people would be too scared to even think about doing. Survived it all pretty much just on my wits, stubbornness, and again my own shitty luck. And now, here I am and one way or another, this is going to be my final fight. Because after this, I'm not gonna have anything left. I'm at my limits in just about every way you can think of. After all the things I've gone through, well lets just say that you don't go through hell three times without becoming pretty fucked up.

I blink to shake myself out of the memories of carnage and gore. Perfect timing too because I notice something on the ground in front of me, the footprints of a necromorph. But where there's one necromoph…I think as I see the tracks gradually join with other sets of footprints…there's always a lot more.

For a second I think about just turning around and hoping that I can find a way to get the hell off this rock. I've paid my dues, let some other poor bastard take on this suicide mission. My aching body agreed heartily and my mind, well…my mind has been pretty much fried since the Ishimura. You don't even want to know what kinds of nightmares I have whenever I go to sleep.

_The hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows. _

But despite it all, I know I've come too far to stop now, and I'm done hiding, I have to finish this here and now. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that its come down to this, me, the markers and the necromorphs, its always been me.

Call it fate, call it destiny hell call it my shitty luck, but It's been me, since the moment I volunteered to go to the Ishimura.

_It's no stranger to you or me. _

I grab my plasma cutter and walk forward.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight,_

As I approach where the tracks cut off I realize I'm nearing a cliff but more importantly, I see two black spires peaking out from a valley below. I slow down and disassemble my helmet to get a look at the mother of all markers with my own eyes.

Massive barely even begins to cover it. It seems almost as big as a planet cracker. It's a towering black monolith with gigantic red veins running up it and the entire thing pulses with a red glow that seems to emit power even to where I'm standing. And surrounding this marker, are other ones too. Red markers each as big as the one I helped make in the Sprawl but still almost laughably tiny in comparison to the black one.

_Oh lord. _

Last chance to back out, if I don't, its do or die. Probably both.

I feel the familiar terror well up in my gut, I use it like I've always have, I use it to grip my plasma cutter harder, to grit my teeth to prevent screaming and I glare at the marker, my helmet reassembles itself around me and I jump down toward it.

This is it.

_And I've waiting for this moment, for all my life. Oh lord. Oh lord!_


End file.
